Culturing of pancreatic and colorectal epithelia from humans is a formidable task. We have in-depth and extensive experience in culturing human and animal epithelial cells. These include pancreatic duct, gallbladder, esophageal, and a variety of other epithelial cells of normal and malignant origin. The main goal of this core is to provide appropriate and an abundance of cells to a group of interdisciplinary investigators, representing this Program Project. In addition, this core is a place where cells are characterized, frozen and perpetuated to maintain a constant supply of required cells for specific experiments as defined by these investigators. Specifically, this core will support the following project: Project 1, will use normal human pancreatic duct epithelial cell cultures to examine the molecular events in response to oxidative challenge, in the presence and absence carcinogens and anti-oxidants, and progression to malignancy. We will provide them with control normal human pancreatic duct cells, pancreatic duct cells treated with H202 and MMNG carcinogen with and without antioxidant. A reliable, constant and reproducible supply of viable human cells is essential in the vigorous inquiries of cellular and genetic changes in cancer formation and cancer treatment of this Program Project. The establishment of a dedicated cell culture core is essential in concentrating and focusing the science and technical skills and maintaining stringent quality control to achieve high productivity of specific types of cells. It also creates a mechanism of inventorying cells and tissues in different stages of transformation and provides an archive of retrievable abnormalities in these cells.